FINDING HIS TRUE SELF
by kendog52361
Summary: This is a “What if” The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not was actually Harry’s true identity.
1. FINDING HIS TRUE SELF 1

A/N: This was an idea that just popped into my head and I decided to write a One-shot of it. I assume this is a One-shot because truth be told, I am not really what a dribble or one-shots are in terms of stories.

This is a "What if" The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not was actually Harry's true identity. Also, if anyone wants to turn this into a story, feel free, just please let me know when you post it, and if you want, I have a few ideas that could be used. Anyway, here it is, and yes this _is_ finished.

FINDING HIS TRUE SELF

Harry Potter looked around the battle field that was the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been dueling Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort when he was distracted by Ronald Weasley being killed five feet away by a Death Eater. As he looked around, he saw dead bodies everywhere. It didn't matter if they were Death Eaters or Light Siders, this was war and the final battle. Like in any war, it doesn't truly matter how much training or equipment you have, even though those help, it all comes down to pure bad luck at being in the exact wrong spot at the exact wrong time. As he continues to look around, he sees Orcs and Uraks fighting for the Dark. Looking around some more, he sees his fellow students dead as well. He becomes determined to win so that all this death will not be in vain.

However, as he is making this solemn vow, he hears Lord Voldemort utter two feared and hated words. "Avada Kedavra" Harry turns and sees the curse coming towards him, but something in him is telling him not to move. Even though it goes beyond psychotically insane, he listens and doesn't move.

As the curse hits him dead on, it doesn't hurt at all, instead it feels like he is finding his true self. All around, everybody stops their duels as they hear Voldemort utter the words and it hit Harry. They expected him to fall or something other than what actually happened.

Harry knows now what he had been missing all of his like. He smiles as he raises his head and looks directly at Voldemort's eyes.

As their eyes meet, for the first time ever in his entire life, Voldemort feels true and utter terror. Harry Potter should have fallen dead, instead, his clothes and hair are pure white with a white staff.

When Harry speaks, it is with a voice that carries more power than even Dumbledore could ever hope to achieve. He says, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you are have threatened this world for too long. I am a Servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the Flame of Anor, Bearer of the Elven Ring Narya, and I will smite you down like the Demon you are. My name is Mithrandir, or as the Sons of Man call me, Gandalf The White.


	2. FINDING HIS TRUE SELF 2

A/N: This was an idea that just popped into my head and I decided to write a One-shot of it. I assume this is a One-shot because truth be told, I am not really what a dribble or one-shots are in terms of stories.

This is a "What if" The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not was actually Harry's true identity. Also, if anyone wants to turn this into a story, feel free, just please let me know when you post it, and if you want, I have a few ideas that could be used. Anyway, here it is, and yes this _is_ finished.

FINDING HIS TRUE SELF 2

Harry Potter looked around the battle field that was the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been dueling Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort when he was distracted by Ronald Weasley being killed five feet away by a Death Eater. As he looked around, he saw dead bodies everywhere. It didn't matter if they were Death Eaters or Light Siders, this was war and the final battle. Like in any war, it doesn't truly matter how much training or equipment you have, even though those help, it all comes down to pure bad luck at being in the exact wrong spot at the exact wrong time. As he continues to look around, he sees Orcs and Uraks fighting for the Dark. Looking around some more, he sees his fellow students dead as well. He becomes determined to win so that all this death will not be in vain.

However, as he is making this solemn vow, he hears Lord Voldemort utter two feared and hated words. "Avada Kedavra" Harry turns and sees the curse coming towards him, but something in him is telling him not to move. Even though it goes beyond psychotically insane, he listens and doesn't move.

As the curse hits him dead on, it doesn't hurt at all, instead it feels like he is finding his true self. All around, everybody stops their duels as they hear Voldemort utter the words and it hit Harry. They expected him to fall or something other than what actually happened.

Harry knows now what he had been missing all of his like. He smiles as he raises his head and looks directly at Voldemort's eyes.

As their eyes meet, for the first time ever in his entire life, Voldemort feels true and utter terror. Harry Potter should have fallen dead, instead, he was now wearing armor that had a white tree on it and was carrying an extremely beautiful sword.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, as my sacred duty I must kill you where you stand to protect these people. Resist if you must, but I shall still strike you and your allies down. It is my duty as the High King of Men, Descendent of Elros himself, and Wielder of the Sword of Kings. I am Elendil!"


End file.
